1. Field of the Invention
The present device relates to the field of sliding trays, particularly those for use with computer servers or other heavy items.
2. Background
Many homes and offices contain pieces of equipment and furniture that can be heavy, bulky, and difficult to move. In particular, computer servers are an essential piece of equipment in most offices and homes. Although they often remain stationary, it can be desirable to move them around occasionally for cleaning or maintenance. However, servers can often be heavy and bulky, making them difficult to move. Attempts to move servers, or other unwieldy pieces of equipment, can cause injury, especially when a person attempts to do so in an unsound ergonomic position.
Placing a server or other piece of furniture or equipment on a wheeled cart can aid in moving a server to a new location. However, wheels can get stuck or break down, rendering such a cart useless. Further, placing a server or other item on a wheeled platform can place the server or other item in an unstable position. A server or other item could be damaged if a wheeled cart holding it broke loose and ran into another piece of furniture, a wall, or tipped over.
In addition, servers usually heat up during operation. However, overheating can cause serious damage to the electronics and potentially destroy a server. Therefore, it can be desirable to place a server on a surface that can help to dissipate heat before it reaches a dangerous level. Unfortunately, most computer users place servers directly onto the floor, which can lead to dangerous heat build-up.
Electrical surges can also harm computer servers by if too much power passes through the delicate electronics. Surge-protector power strips can help to minimize this threat. However, these devices only protect a server from the point at which it is plugged into the power strip. A surge of static electricity from another source could still pass through the server and damage it.
What is needed is a device to hold a computer server or other item that facilitates moving the server or other item, while also protecting a computer server from overheating and power surges.